Blood pact
by Demonlord5000
Summary: After the events of ginger cow, Kyle snaps from the things cartman has done, now, south park is no longer safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kenny!" stan called as he walked up to the parka wearing boy.

"What?"

"Dude, have you seen kyle? Ever since that incident with that ginger cow cartman made, he's been acting really weird."

"How so?"

"He's been sitting in is room all day for the past three days, he's been saying weird things, and he's been messing around with knives."

"Dude, that's fucked up."

"Right? He's starting to worry me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle watched as the clock struck midnight. His eyes turned to a slip of paper on his desk, which he grabbed and slipped into his pocket.

"Yes… I'll start tonight. Tonight… I'll make sure they all suffer…" he picked up the knife on his night stand, opened the window, and jumped out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle quietly pushed open the window and jumped into the room. He stood over the fat figure laying in bed, his knife at the ready.

"Wake up fatass." kyle cooed as he kicked cartman in the stomach. Cartman's eyes snapped open.

"Ey, what the hell are you doing in my room you stupid Jew!?"

"You're dead cartman." cartman's eyes wandered to the knife in kyle's hands. His face turned from anger to fear in the blink of an eye.

"M-MO-!" cartman started to scream, but was stopped as kyle pressed the blade to his throat.

"I'm sick of you fatass, I'm sick of the things you've done."

"I haven't done anything!" at this kyle let out a laugh that brought Goosebumps to cartman's skin.

"You haven't done _anything_!? Really!? You joined a civil war reenactment and almost put the united states under union control! You murdered a boy's parents, ground them into chili, and fed them to that boy, not to mention, the boy's father was also YOUR dad. You organized a ginger pride rally and tried to exterminate all non ginger kids in the world. You tried to start a second holocaust to get rid of all the Jews. And now, when we were given the chance for world peace, you lied, and ALL chances of world peace were thrown away. All. Because. Of. YOU!"

"You're not going to kill me Kahl, you're weak." kyle let out an evil grin, and in one fluid movement, plunged the blade into cartman's skull. He removed the blade and leapt out the window, where he pulled out his paper and crossed out the name Eric cartman. He looked at the name below, the one who would be his victim tomorrow…

Rebecca Cotswolds…


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody really seemed to care about cartman's death, but Kyle would make sure they cared. As he positioned himself under Rebecca's window, (Don't ask how he positioned himself under a second story window) his knife held between his teeth.

"_No, no… I don't want to hurt her."_ Kyle thought.

"_You musssssst." _A voice hissed back.

"_No, I won't do it"._

"_Yessss you will!"_

"_You can't make me; you can't make me hurt Rebecca!"_

"_Yessss I can you ssssstupid boy." _The voice had won, it had beaten Kyle again. He heard Rebecca come into the room. He leapt through the window, and crept up to Rebecca, who was sitting in front of her mirror. When he was close enough, he grabbed her, slapping his hand over her mouth. She struggled against him.

"Stop moving." He hissed in her ear. She obeyed, her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey Rebecca, how is it I was able to sneak up on you when you were looking in a mirror." He asked, not really caring for the answer. He threw her on the bed, and held the knife to her throat.

"K-Kyle…" she whispered fearfully.

"Awww… poor little Rebecca."

"Kyle, please…"

"You like being a slut Rebecca? Cause if you do, you won't mind not being a virgin." He whispered as he gave a tug at her belt. It was at that moment she chose to act. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Rebecca!?" someone called from downstairs. Kyle acted fast, and hastily slit her throat open. Blood poured from the opening in her neck as Kyle took a running leap out the window, thankfully landing in a bush. He ran, and was a few houses away when the horrified scream of Rebecca's mother pierced the night air.

"_No… no… Rebecca..."_

"_Shut up ssssstupid boy!" _the voice his as Kyle crossed out Rebecca's name, looking at the one below.

Wendy testaburger… 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle watched the sleeping girl in horror. He had lost control of everything except his own mind.

"_Please, why are you doing this?" _he thought.

"_I will make you underssssstand. I will make you feel my pain. You will know how it feelsssssssssss to have you loved onesssssssssss ripped away from you." _a voice hissed as Kyle pushed the window open and crawled inside.

"_No, please stop."_

"_Shut it boy." _Kyle crawled over to Wendy. Just as his hand found his knife, however, she woke up.

"Kyle? What are you doing?"

"…" her eyes found the knife, but she did not look scared.

"Is that slenderman?" she asked pointing behind him.

"SLENERMAN!?" Kyle hissed in anger, turning to see nothing. A heavy blow hit the side off his face, sending him flying of the bed. Rage filled Kyle as he launched himself at her, grabbing her neck.

"I know what you are, who you are. I've read about you. I know Kyle wouldn't do this."

"Smart girl." Kyle hissed. "Too bad your life has to end so soon." In one jerking motion, he twisted her neck, a smile creeping across his face at the sound of a sickening crack. He released her, letting her fall limply to the bed. His anger grew as he eye twitched a few times.

"You're still alive!? Well… I can take care of that." He lifted his knife to her heart, and plunged it into her body in one motion. She lay still. Kyle jumped out the window, and walked away.

"_No… no… what will Stan think?"_

"_Yesssssssss, what will sssssstan think of you, now that you've murdered hisssssssss beloved."_

"_No…" _he crossed Wendy off of his list, looking at the name below.

Karen McCormick.

As he walked home, a phone call from Stan stopped him.

"Hello?"

"Dude, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Someone tried to murder Rebecca cotswolds!"

"Tried?"

"Yeah, she survived, but she's in a coma. The doctors said that there's a 98% chance she'll wake up, then the cops can find out who did it."

"I should visit her."

"You can't dude, they suspected the killer might come back for her, so they put armed guards around her 24/7. The only way you could see her is if someone in her family is going to see her and they let you come. Mark let me come to see her, but her family really doesn't like you, so you have about a 0.1% chance of getting in."

"Oh… alright dude, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Karen's window was broken, so Kyle had to be careful as he slipped into her bedroom. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, her doll clutched tightly in her arms. Too easy.

"_No, leave her alone, she's never hurt anyone!" _Kyle thought.

"_Shut up sssssssstupid boy!" _the voice hissed back as Kyle pressed his knife against the poor girl's throat. He whipped the knife across her neck, creating a long, bloody opening. Karen's eyes flew open, and her hands flew up to her neck, her doll falling to the ground. Her eyes shot up to find Kyle, and she shook with fear. Kyle leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"By the way, your guardian angel is your brother in a costume." Karen's eyes widened in horror as her breathing slowed, as did her movements as Kyle jumped out the window.

"_No… No… How could you? How could you make me kill such an innocent girl?"_

"_Yesssssssssss, feel my pain!"_ Kyle pulled out the list and crossed out Karen, looking at the name below…

Bebe Stevens.

"_Please, not Bebe, Please."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan looked around Wendy's room, his heart broken beyond repair. Who would murder Wendy? He got his answer as he spotted an odd looking book on her nightstand. He opened the book to find a note Wendy had scrawled:

_Kyle's been acting weird, I think the demon described in this book might have something to do with it. I can't tell Stan until I'm positive it is though…_

"Demon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bebe sat on the edge of her bed, crying. Why wouldn't she be crying? Her best friend was dead. She sniffed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from her constant crying.

"Bebe." The blonde jumped and turned to face the speaker.

"Kyle? How did you get in my…." She noticed the knife at the boy's side, and turned a pale white.

"Don't worry; this will only hurt until you're dead." Kyle hissed as he moved forward. Bebe reacted fast, and her foot made contact with his stomach, causing him to drop the knife in pain.

"Stay away from me asshole!" Bebe yelled. Kyle moved fast and wrapped his hands around her throat, eliciting chocking sounds from the blonde girl.

"Don't worry Bebe; you'll be with Wendy soon." He hissed as her movements started becoming weaker, until se had stopped moving altogether. Kyle smiled, grabbed Bebe's lamp, and smashed it into the side of her skull for good measure, before turning and jumping out the window.

"_I hate you!" _Kyle thought angrily.

"_Yesssssssssssss, one lassssssssssst persssssssssssson to kill!" _The demon hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open. She felt weak, and her body hurt terribly. She weakly sat up in her hospital bed, catching a brief glimpse of dead bodies all over the room before a gun was shoved into her face.

"Get up NOW!" Kyle hissed.


End file.
